The present invention is directed to a light assembly and, more specifically, to a light assembly adapted for use with an electrically insulated bucket. Almost all aerial lift trucks use buckets that are electrically insulated from the rest of the truck. This helps prevent workers from being shocked while working on electrical systems and power lines. Typically, the bucket is mounted on the end of a boom which cannot have any electrical wires running along the boom to the bucket because such electrical wires would prevent the bucket from being insulated from the rest of the truck.
The need to maintain the electrical isolation of the bucket presents difficulties in lighting the area to be serviced by a worker especially in an elevated low light environment. Presently, elevated areas are illuminated using work lights or flood lights that are positioned on the ground and powered by a generator or other power source that is also on the ground. Unfortunately, while working in an elevated area, the use of such ground-based lights creates large shadows and blind spots for the worker due to the bucket and the worker""s body. Additionally, it is generally not possible for a worker who is in the elevated bucket to adjust the ground-based lights. Thus, adjusting the lights requires either that extra workers be available to adjust the lights as needed or that the worker lower the bucket to adjust the lights and then reposition the bucket to continue work.
As an alternative, battery powered lights have been used to light elevated areas. Unfortunately, using battery powered lights requires repeated charging of the batteries and the battery powered lights only provide light for a limited amount of time.
The present invention overcomes the above mentioned problems by providing a light assembly for use in an aerial work space that substantially eliminates the generation of shadows due to the worker and the bucket. The present invention substantially eliminates blind spots and is easy for a worker to position and to adjust without having to reposition the bucket. Furthermore, the present invention does not require charging prior to use, and does not have a limited light producing time.
Briefly stated, the present invention is directed to a light assembly adapted for use with an electrically insulated bucket disposed on a boom of an aerial lift truck having a pressurized hydraulic fluid supply positioned proximate to the bucket. The light assembly includes a power supply which converts energy from a fluid flow from the pressurized hydraulic fluid supply to electrical energy and a lamp that is electrically connected to the power supply and receives electrical energy therefrom.